Various intermediate transfer members, such as intermediate transfer belts selected for transferring a developed image in xerographic systems, are known. For example, there are known a number of intermediate transfer members that include materials of a low unacceptable modulus or break strength, poor release characteristics from metal substrates, and which members are costly to prepare primarily because of the cost or scarcity of raw materials and lengthy drying times. Also known are intermediate transfer members with characteristics that cause these members to become brittle resulting in inadequate acceptance of the developed image and subsequent partial transfer of developed xerographic images to a substrate like paper.
A disadvantage relating to the preparation of an intermediate transfer member is that there is usually deposited on a metal substrate a separate release layer, and thereafter, there is applied to the release layer the intermediate transfer member components, and where the release layer allows the resultant intermediate transfer member to be separated from the metal substrate by peeling or by the use of mechanical devices. The use of a release layer adds to the cost and time of preparation, and such a layer can modify a number of the intermediate transfer member characteristics.
Additionally, with a number of known intermediate transfer members there are usually required three separate components, i.e. a release additive, a leveling additive and a dispersing agent, which components can cause process challenges and also add to the costs of the members.
Various milling processes are known for the preparation of dispersions that can be selected as coatings for substrates. Two known milling processes are wet milling and dry milling. To optimize these processes agitator speeds are sometimes increased, and there is used grinding media.
Utilization of milling methods, such as ball milling, can be an extremely costly and a time consuming procedure, requiring in some instances 20 to 40 hours to complete and to provide dispersions that generate a mixture with sufficient chemical, physical, and functional stability.
In one known milling method, there is selected a grinder, such as a ball mill, where an inclined or horizontal rotating cylinder is partially filled with ceramic balls, flint pebbles, and/or stainless steel balls, each of which grinds materials to the necessary fineness by friction and impact with the tumbling balls. An internal cascading effect reduces the material present to a fine powder, and where large to medium-sized ball mills are mechanically rotated on their axes. High quality ball milling processes are costly and may not be environmentally acceptable over extended usage in that grinding media residues result that need to be disposed of and that can contaminate the devices used and the materials being treated. Because of the high important speeds usually needed with ball milling there can be problems with the materials present to rotate along the direction of the cylindrical device resulting in no further grinding.
In a number of known ball milling methods, once the particles reach a certain size they can recombine at the same rate since they are being fractured, or do not fracture effectively, and therefore, do not reduce further in size. Thus, the manufacture of very fine particles by ball milling can require substantial efforts and there are also factors which consequently place limits on the minimum size of particles of active materials which can be achieved by such milling processes.
A planetary ball mill, smaller in size than common ball mills, is mainly used in laboratories for grinding sample materials down to very small particle sizes. The grinding steel balls in the grinding container are subjected to superimposed rotational movements, with the differences in speeds between the balls and grinding containers producing an interaction between frictional and impact forces, which releases high dynamic energies.
There is a need for processes that avoid the disadvantages of ball mills and ball milling processes.
Further, there is a need for economical processes where materials can be treated in a simple manner in the absence of ball milling.
Another need resides in providing processes wherein contaminates are avoided or minimized, and which processes are environmentally acceptable.
Yet another need resides in providing ball milling free and roll milling free processes for generating dispersions or coatings for substrates.
Additionally, there is a need for processes that avoid or minimize the formation of undesirable grinding media residues.
Also, another need resides in providing processes where dispersions with desirable and consistent characteristics are obtained in a direct economical manner, and that minimize the formation of contaminates.
Moreover, a further need relates to economical environmental processes that produce dispersions with properties that enable the dispersions to be selected without further treatments, for the formation of xerographic components, such as intermediate transfer members, and where roll milling and ball milling are avoided, and resulting in components with excellent chemical, physical, and functional stability.
In addition, there is a need for the direct preparation of dispersions with desirable particle sizes that are more difficult to quickly achieve with ball milling, especially as this relates to the preparation of dispersions for intermediate transfer belts, and is cleaner (more environmentally acceptable) in that grinding media residues can be avoided or minimized.
There is a need for dispersions or mixtures prepared by mechanical blending, and which dispersions can be selected for the formation of intermediate transfer members with excellent break strengths as determined by their modulus measurements, which are readily releasable from substrates, and possess high glass transition temperatures, and improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Yet further there is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
There is also a need for intermediate transfer members where a single component can function as a release additive, a leveling agent, and a dispersant that is where a polyethylene glycol silicone serves as an internal release agent, a leveling agent for the intermediate transfer member coating dispersion, and a dispersing agent for the conductive component such as carbon black.
Yet additionally, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with excellent break strengths as determined by their modulus measurements, which are readily releasable from substrates, and possess high glass transition temperatures, and improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Moreover, there is a need for intermediate transfer member materials that possess rapid release characteristics from a number of substrates that are selected when such members are prepared.
Another need resides in providing intermediate transfer members that can be generated by flow coating processes, and that can be prepared by non-milling processes, thereby providing seamless intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, and that possess acceptable humidity insensitivity characteristics leading to developed images with minimal resolution issues.
Further yet there is a need for intermediate transfer members where the functionalities of a release additive, leveling agent, and dispersant or dispersing agent are accomplished by one component.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.